woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Agujero
Physical Qualities A port city in what would be prime location for just about any sort of city, though it was taken over by thieves long ago. The city is set against both the ocean and a lush forest. The city looks much like a bazaar, with merchants and shops all around. Ropes and canopies hang all over, while houses and huts are piled on top of one another sometimes four or five high. Agujero is also home to the largest port in the world, with numerous boats of all kinds. Many fisherman line the docks and man boats. A lot of port traders come to the dock to do business, and often travel no further into the city. Many travelers also find themselves concerned with the proximity to the city of Girochin, but terrain between the two cities is restrictive. Culture A neutral zone, Agujero is home to good and evil and everything inbetween. Most of the city is made up of merchants and other salespeople just trying to make a living. There are also those who venture into the forest to hunt and gather. Hides and meat sell well in the city. Those who live in the city are either hardened enough to deal with theft and murder, or simply can't escape. The city is run by commerce. Most brave the dangers in order to acquire wealth. More foreign and interesting things can be found here than anywhere else. While other cities have a larger collection of magic items, one never knows what they might find in Agujero. Besides merchants and thieves, there are also a number of dark mages, witches and gypsies, and other mysterious individuals. It's not hard to find someone to do an unscrupulous task for you, such as assassination or cursing. Essentially, services not found in other cities. The classes that originate in Agujero are generally restricted to alchemist, barbarian, druid, gunslinger, inquisitor, monk, ninja, oracle, ranger, rogue, sorcerer, summoner, witch, and wizard. Other classes may be appropriate due to the varied nature of the city. All races can be found here, though the most common are monstrous ones. The normal population consists of catfolk, drow, goblins, half-orcs, hobgoblins, humans, orcs, ratfolk, and tieflings. The official languages of Agujero are Abyssal, Common, Goblin, Infernal, Sign Language, and Terran. Individuals who don't speak these languages may have difficulties communicating. Characters born here gain one of these as a starting language. If they already have all, they may gain any other appropriate language. Leadership Leadership is a somewhat unknown term in Agujero. The closest thing to authority in the city is the massive thieves guild. There are no laws or order. Citizens deal with situations on their own, whether that is theft or murder. The thieves guild, run by Cardigan, does not bother with the business of regular people. But they do work to further their own goals and will cut down anyone who gets in the way. The only thing that keeps the populace in line is the fear of accidentally angering the thieves guild. Religion Though the city has no devoted churches or temples, people do gather periodically to pray to Dayanara. Unlike most gods, many who pray to Dayanara do so to ask for the god to leave them be. Dayanara, the goddess of death, is usually prayed to to ask the favor of not bringing an end to them or their loved ones. However, there are still those who pray to the goddess to enhance their own abilities and seek assistance when an assassination or vengeance killing is required. Further, there are those who pray to the goddess with an understanding that death is a natural part of the life cycle, who seek only knowledge of life and death and what is beyond. Military Agujero has no military, as all inhabitants are expected to deal with their own problems. As a result most citizens are capable of fighting and holding their own in a duel. Cardigan does however have guards posted around his tent so as to not be disturbed. Trivia * Many terms are based on the Spanish language. * Characters born here can take the Street Rat trait.